Utonium's Last
Utonium's Last is the last episode of the PPG Saga and the forty-seventh overall episode of the Ed Edd n Eddy Z fanfiction series. In this episode, the battle at the Super School reaches its climactic end! However, in light of the tragedy, can a happy ending truly be reached? Summary The others wait anxiously as Corey continues the fight with Blossom. As the fight continues, it is apparent that her power has gone up more than Corey expected. This is revealed to be the result of how Blossom (and her sisters) were created: each time they had been destroyed, but not killed, their DNA had rearranged itself. As of the latest rebirth, she had gained a near-death increase, similar to the Saiyans' own! Instead of being intimidated, however, Corey gets excited, his Super Saiyan power corroding his judgment with a concerned Tailsko only able to look on. The fight appears to turn badly from there. However, Corey survives, and is eventually able to defeat Blossom, with the power gained through his friends. A few weeks later, Corey lies on the beach while his friends are off doing other things. Amy continues to mourn her loss. When Tailsko speaks to him, Corey realizes he forgot something. Corey flies to Kame House, retreiving an artifact of days gone by: the Dragon Radar. Splitting up around the globe using the groups' various talents, the group retrieves the seven Dragon Balls, and call forth Shenron (with a little help from King Kai). With this, the wishes are made to restore Townsville and the surrounding areas to their normal state, and to revive not only Sonic, but all of Utonium's victims. However, the latter wish uses up the group's last two, preventing Eddy from getting his selfish wish. Two months later, the Saiyans are training at the site--except Corey, who only watches with Tailsko close by (excluded due to the Super Saiyan transformation he underwent). However, they are interrupted by two energy signals closing in...from space! A spaceship lands, and out of it comes two Saiyans, Zukai and Brandon. As it turns out, the Saiyans are far from extinct--their ancestors being the pure Saiyans exiled long ago for their treachery against the evil Saiyans. The genes of the Saiyans had mutated over time, allowing for the personality shifts--among other things--to happen. Zukai and Brandon are looking for the group's help in the war: Saiyans versus the remnants of the long-thought defunct World Trade Organization. Corey reveals to the two he can transform, but to everyone's shock, Zukai can transform just as well. After a ridiculously quick match, Corey--together with his cousins--agree that they can't leave it, leaving the Eds in charge of the Earth's protection. The Eds smile as they watch the Cousin Trio depart, knowing the future is going to bring a lot of changes... Did you know... *...that this episode is not only the longest finale, but also the longest episode overall in the series (thus far)? *...that this episode marks the end of the Cousins' role in the series, leaving the Eds and Chaos Fighters to protect the world on their own? *...that Zukai and Brandon are actually Gohan2535's characters from the Text Story? *...that the Kame House is still standing even after several hundred years? Category:Episodes Category:PPG Saga Episodes Category:Sagas finales